Tedias "Teddy" Bear
Personality Overrall, Teddy is a lazy person, by choice and by genetics. She enjoys the peaceful parts of Ever After High, but yet, she also likes the rough and tough party parts. After all, she wants to have memories she can live happily ever after with. If you can ever find her, Teddy is a loyal beast with a heart of gold. But if you're a friend, in fact just a stranger, she will stand up for you. Your happy ever after is something you live with, well... happily ever after. Other than loyalty, Teddy is funny, chill, and just generally spelltacular. If you ever want to bribe Teddy, just give her some food. If possible, feed her some fish. Appearance Teddy's dark brown with light brown highlighted hair is usually tied and pinned up in messy grunge buns. When not, her curly hair flows down to just below her shoulder blades. Her bear ears rest in front of them, and are adorned with little silver rings on them. Her face is oval shaped, and has round cheeks often decorated with freckles. Teddy's eyes are big, but often have a tired look about them. They're a baby blue colour, decorated with brown specks. Thin and dark eyebrows are just above them, usually in a neutral expression. The best feature about Teddy are her full lips. Behind those, lay little canine teeth, which often scare the students of Ever After High. Makeup is one of Teddy's favourite things, because it hinds her tiredness. Brown, taupe and gold eyeshadow, peachy pink blush and nude colour lipstick is her signature look. Her body is an average height, has a skinny build, and is an ivory colour. Freckles decorate her arms, and what people can see of her chest. Fairy Tale - Goldilocks and the Three Bears Link dltk-teach.com/rhymes/goldilocks_story.htm Relationships Teddy is a social person when she wants to be. Cerise Hood Being strange herself, Teddy befriended Cerise Hood. Teddy is one of the only people Cerise trusts, and knows Cerise's secret. Wonderlandian Kids Also befriending the Wonderlandian Kids, Teddy is able to discuss the strange and magnificent things she has seen on her adventures. Teddy also has a fascination with strange things, which is one of the reasons why she befriended them. To sate her curiousity. Gracie White Gracie White, the daughter of the White Queen, is her roommate, which is the reason why she is friends with Gracie. Living in the same space, they both know about each other. They both discuss with each other about why they don't want to continue in their parent's footsteps (in Teddy's way, her parent's paw prints), and what they want their destiny to be. Beau Fairy The son who granted Teddy's wish to be a human, is in Teddy's friendship circle. Beau Fairy. Even though he is a Royal, Teddy wants to be friends with him. She also crushes on him. Hard. Not also as in wanting to date him, but also in play fighting. To ask Teddy about him, she'll just say, "He is just... fur-fect." Family Obviously, Teddy is related to Momma & Poppa Bear. A lot of people give Teddy a hard time in secret, because Teddy's top (and favourite) class is Beast Training & Care, and her father teaches that class. Her brother, Baby Bear, now known as Bradley Bear, also attends Ever After High as a junior. He is Teddy's younger brother. Pets Teddy's pet is a female baby bear called "Honey". Honey is a rebellious and troublesome little bear, who is the reason why Teddy gets in trouble with the Headmaster. Romance Currently single, but has a major crush on Beau Fairy. They have a good friendship, similar to Alistair and Bunny's relationship. They both don't know they like each other, and they both won't admit that they do. Teddy gives him small hints every now and then. She also acts very rough around him, which is a sign that she likes someone. Enemies Teddy knows she has people who dislike her, she just doesn't care. She will only care if they stop her from being herself, trying to make her own destiny, or they bully her straight up. Fashion Every Day Teddy currently has no specific style, as she changes it up every day. Thronecoming Teddy's Thronecoming outfit was punk lolita styled. (Currently working on this.) Classes Home Evilnomics Beast Training & Care - Her top, and favourite class History of Evil Spells Spells, Hexes and General Witchery Grimmnastics - Her worst and hated class Muse-ic Class - an exception from Madam Baba Yaga (Based off the test I did on the site) Trivia Tedias' is somewhat close to 'Tedious', which means 'slow'. It fits Teddy's personality. She is Baby Bear's older sister, but was never mentioned in the original fairy tale. Teddy was a bear before she was a student at Ever After High. She was granted the wish to be a human by the Blue Fairy, so she could fit in with the world. Quotes "He's fur-fect to me." - Talking about Beau to Gracie "Don't you mean my 'bear' hands?" - Joking around with Madeline "I just want to be myself! Why can't you just accept that!?" - Trying to get her father to understand she doesn't want to follow in his paw prints "You may be a human, but you're still my Baby Bear." - After resolving an argument with Bradley Bear (Baby Bear) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Rebels